


It's That Time Again...

by AlmaLucia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, I don't know if its Non-Con, Its kinda hot tho, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read with discretion because I'm not sure what to tag it as?, dub-con?, furry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaLucia/pseuds/AlmaLucia
Summary: Genn is visiting Gilneas and brings you along. What was meant to be an innocent trip, turns into something more.





	It's That Time Again...

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic I've written in a very long time! I'd love to hear back from you guys, I take constructive criticism very seriously, as to improve my writing! I am also taking requests for other Warcraft Fics! Also had no idea how to tab my paragraphs on this site so I'm sorry its so blocky!!
> 
> I'm not sure what I should have tagged this as. I'm not sure if this counts as Furry because Genn is also human? Also wasn't sure if it fell under Non/Dub-con, so if I need to fix the tags, let me know! If you are sensitive to those topics, please refrain from reading, otherwise, enjoy!

"My Lord, is it always so foggy in Gilneas?"  
You asked, huffing deeply as your horse cantered at an even pace next to Genn's. The air was thick and overly humid despite it being rather chilly outside. In fact, the air was so moist you felt like you could drink it with every breath you took.  
"Yes... Well, most of the time it is. I do not think I can recall a recent memory of sunny skies over this kingdom."  
His expression darkened slightly, recalling the tragic events that took place here quite some time ago. His kingdom fallen to disrepair as the curse ravaged his city. The farmsteads in Duskhaven being devoured by the ocean, and the town following afterward, then the Forsaken Invasion that had claimed his son, Liam. King Greymane lost many of his people in a short span of time, an experience he will never forget.  
"My lord?"  
You questioned with concern, noticing his sullen demeanor and zoned-out stare as he got lost in thought. Tenderly, you reach a hand out to place it on his shoulder to bring some form of comfort, but before you can even graze his overcoat, he catches you by the wrist, eyeing you.  
"Please, do not worry about it, I am alright. I am not weak."  
Genn spoke in a tone that felt like he was ordering you as he released his grip, letting your arm fall, but... He seemed to be reassuring himself when he spoke those last words, making you raise an eyebrow at him inquisitively.  
"I... never said you were weak. I just wanted to offer you some form of sympathy, or comfort."  
You murmured quietly, cheeks hot from embarrassment. Way to go. You thought to yourself. You just insulted royalty. Shaking the nagging voice in your head away, you turn your eyes back to the cobble road.  
  
Genn could sense your hand moving towards his shoulder, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his whole left side turn to gooseflesh. He knew that you meant well, but he also knew that you haven't been around Worgen your whole life. They aren't exactly everywhere. He didn't mean to come off as cold, but he needed to refrain from any form of physical contact as much as possible, because it was that time again. Mating season. The only time that the beast in him becomes nearly insatiable. His senses feel so much more receptive during this time, his smell and touch to be more exact. If a woman is the slightest bit aroused-- He pushed the thought out of his head quickly, gripping the reins of his steed tighter. Greymane swallowed thickly before responding to you, keeping his eyes forward.  
"I know. I apologize, I'm just a little... testy today. It was wrong of me to shun you when you were just trying to be a good friend."  
"It's alright, my Lord, I didn't mean to agitate you."  
The fog grew thicker as you both rode on, the sea breeze facilitating the moisture. At this point you couldn't see more than five feet in front of you and there was very little light. It had grown dark quite a while ago. Another deep breath and the air was nearly suffocating, the temperature even lower than it was just a little bit ago. You drag your hand through your now damp hair, pushing it out of your face, some strands sticking to your cheeks, neck, and forehead.  
"I don't think we should continue travelling tonight..." You say as you squint to see any bit of your surroundings to no avail before turning to face Greymane. "The fog is too thick. We shouldn't risk it. I don't even know where we are."  
" I assure you we are fine; the manor shouldn't be too far from here. I need you to ride behind me though, as we will be coming up on a mountain path, and one side is a pretty good size cliff. Don't want you tumbling off into the sea, now." He spoke confidently, glancing over at you, holding his breath as he saw your disheveled, sloppy hair. The way it looked when it was wet, sticking to any bit of skin it could. It accentuated your soft, perfectly pink lips, your dainty jawline and slender neck, sending a wave of heat radiating through his chest as he resisted the urge to charge you and rut you into the mud on the side of the road. Focus, Genn. The larger, wizened man thought to himself for composure. She wanted to see what the kingdom you ruled over was like, not be turned into a vice for your selfish release. "Just-- Just stay close behind and steer carefully" He spoke in a raspy, almost tired voice.

You did as you were ordered with a nod and a sweet, murmured 'Yes, My Lord.', steering your horse directly behind his. Soon enough, your horses emerged through the fog as he led you up the mountain road. You could see every bit of your surroundings again, bringing a sigh of relief to your lips. You looked out to your left, stomach lurching a bit when you see just how high up you really were. Being a Rogue calls for heights, yes, hiding in rafters, on rooftops... but not on top of a fucking mountain that looks like it could crumble beneath your feet at any fucking second!! As soon as the road levelled out, you passed Genn, spurring your horse to a trot so you could just get to the building that was towering above you both and dismount this damned horse.

"Finally!!" You exclaimed as you slid off your horse and stretched for what seemed like an eternity. Genn chuckled as he caught up behind you, sliding off his mount, eyeing your form. The curves... the glistening of your smooth, pale skin, moistened by the wet sea air. The way your body bends as you move. All these things adding onto the frustration that has been building in his loins throughout that long ride.  
"Yes, we are finally here. If you would like, you can explore the manor." He paused for a moment, swallowing thickly once more as he turned from your alluring figure to adjust the horse's saddle and remove the saddle bags laden with his things he brought for the trip. "I- er... I will catch up to you in just a moment."  
You give him a beaming smile, absolutely elated that you're off that saddle, and that you get to see his old home. Quickly, you remove your things from your horse and run up the stairs, into the building. Genn sat down for a moment, breathing deeply and exhaling slowly, trying to push the thoughts out of his head, but they were so intense he couldn't just ignore them anymore. Every little thing you've done on this trip has gone to his head. He wants to just let the beast go and ravage you on the floor, against the wall, on every bed in the musty, unkempt manor. He wants to break you, to breed you. To claim you for his own and hear you scream his name with that soft, sweet voice of yours.

Your eyes are full of wonder as you go through the building, imagining what it looked like in all its glory. The floor is covered in a layer of dust, as well as the photos, paintings, and every bit of furniture. If you were to be spending the night here, at least two of the rooms needed to be dusted and the bedding shook out. You found a guest room, wiped some dust off the floor with your hand to set your things down, and opened a window so that any stirred-up dust doesn't sit in the stagnant air. You notice that Genn still hasn't come in yet but didn't feel right going out to rush him. This was his home after all- His kingdom. He's most likely reminiscing while he looks at the landscape. You look for a closet with a broom in it and come to a large door.  
Curiosity getting the better of you, you try the door-- locked. You look around you, making sure he hasn't come in yet and begin picking the lock, granting yourself unwarranted entry into what must be Genn's bedroom. Family photos hung on the wall, red carpeting spread on the wood floor, a dresser and chifforobe to one side of the room, bookshelves on the other, and a large king-sized bed in the center. You enter, unaware of the eyes boring into your back from the shadows of the hallway, moonlight illuminating the tips of white fur. You quietly open the window in here as well, assuming he'd want his room cleaned up too. You pull the blanket, sheets, and pillows off the large bed and hang them out the window, slapping them one by one to expel the clouds of dust built up in the fabric. When you were done, you redressed the bed, flopping onto your stomach and sinking into the mattress. A sigh of relaxation escaped you as you laid there for a moment, looking at all the things that needed work. A tattered curtain gently waving in the breeze caught your eye. It had so many holes and tears in it that it wouldn't do much good in the window anymore. You get up and head to the window, quietly taking the curtain off the rod. Perhaps you could use it to dust the room? A small smile crept its way across your lips as you got to work, wiping away the thick dust from the furniture. A little bit of time had passed, and you were on your hands and knees, wiping the dirt and dust off the floor when you noticed that Genn still hadn't come in from the outside and then your gut wrenched for a moment, heart beginning to pound. You felt like you were being watched, no... hunted. You were the prey and the predator was in the shadows somewhere nearby. They could be anywhere, and it didn't help that the room was only illuminated by a single ray of moonlight, lanterns and chandeliers long extinguished. Genn's hand played its way over the hard bulge in his pants, the sight of your round, petite ass, very... appetizing. What he would give to bury his claws in that soft flesh right this second. His hands begging to roam all over the dip between your legs, exploring every nook and cranny of your being. He held his breath to stifle the low-rumbling growl that threatened to betray his form and his location.  
Moving slowly backwards, you move to the center to better scan the room in front of you for any sign of movement. As you begin to turn around, a large figure charges you, pouncing your petite frame as it tackled you onto the bed, a large, white furred hand wrapping around your small neck as the other pinned your wrists above your head. Hot breath puffing into your face as the figure emits a deep, rumbling growl.  
"Leave this room, now, or suffer the consequences." The assailant snarled in a deep, menacing sound, his snout just an inch from your ear, hot breath sending a shiver down your spine. Your blood runs cold. Who is this? What is this?? you think to yourself, paralyzed with fear.  
"W-Who are-- you?? What are you?? W-what did I do wrong??" You squeak out in fear, taking a deep breath to cry for help. Anyone would think you'd be able to fight him off, right? You are an accomplished adventurer, after all, but the complicated position you're in right this moment makes that hard.  
"Genn!! Help me!! Ple--!" You cry out, but your pleas are cut off as he tightens his grip around your neck, making you cough and struggle for air. Your legs lashing out to strike whatever you can. You rear back one leg and kick straight out, landing a hit to the shin, making your attacker loosen his grip and recoil with a hiss. This is your chance, and you take it. Springing up off the bed, you make a break for it, vaulting yourself over the banister to make it to the front door faster. The large wolf roars out in anger and frustration as you make your escape. I must find Genn. You thought as you ran to the balcony, hopping over the edge. Your feet planting on the stone right by the horses. Genn and his things nowhere to be seen. The reality setting in. His horse was still here, so he didn't leave. That means... Your thought is cut short as you hear padded footsteps coming up behind you. You spin around as the Worgen slows his speed as he walks up to you.  
"You have shown much disrespect for the Gilnean Crown tonight, Little One" He rumbled.  
"Trying to touch royalty, exploring a room you were never meant to ent-" His speech cut off as you interrupted the animal in front of you.  
"G-Genn?? King Greymane???" You croak out not even caring about the disrespect you are showing by using his birthname.  
"Why-- No, what is going on?!?" He twists his face into a look of disgust as you continue to speak.  
"And yet you continue to disrespect me?!" He roars, putting his hand over your mouth, claws digging into your cheeks. You whimper and wince at the pain.  
"You use my first name as though we're equals, and you dared to interrupt me. I should punish you." He growled, bringing his face closer to yours, baring his large, sharp teeth. You shake your head, prying at his fingers to make your escape. Your struggle bringing further strain to his loins. He can already feel that his pants are growing damp with his own delayed arousal. The fear in your eyes letting a groan escape from his chest.  
"I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The figure roars at you, eyes locked onto yours with nothing but a primal lust filling them. Its terrifying and you begin to thrash around, trying to wrench yourself free from his grip, ignoring the pain of his claws ripping into your cheeks.  
"You... You have been seducing me this entire trip, woman. I cannot hold back anymore!! I have tried and tried to be respectful and suppress this... this NEED for your sake but I cannot!" The creature before you growled angrily. You gasp in mixed shock and terror, your body trembling underneath his large, muscular frame at the realization of what he was going to do to you. You felt heat rising through your stomach, your panties growing wet. He inhaled deeply, the scent of your arousal bringing a smirk to his lips.  
"I didn't mean to seduce you! I didn't even know I was!!" You plead, the large, transformed man growled deeply once more, lifting you over his shoulder as he turned to walk back into the manor with you as his captive.  
"If it wasn't mating season this wouldn't be happening this way." He rumbled, running his claws from the back of your knees up to your ass as he carries you. Once you get into the manor, he doesn't even bother dragging you back to his bedroom. Instead, he drops you onto a long banquet table in the entrance hall, tearing through your leggings like paper, exposing your wet panties to the cool Gilnean air.  
"I need to-- I need to breed you NOW. I can't stop myself." He rumbles as he grinds his large bulge against your panties, coaxing little mewls and gasps from your lips. You can feel the heat emanating from his manhood through his trousers. He isn't lying. You thought to yourself. You want to fight, but his voice, the animalistic gruff sound, the size and heat of his bulge grinding against you, his words. Oh, his words make you melt. They're so urgent, dripping with lust and need. It all makes you want to just lay there and spread yourself open for him...but you won't. You smirk slyly, realizing the magnitude of his situation and you do the opposite. You struggle and tease him. moving your hips in a way that is trying to break contact from his greedy member, but also gently grazing over his bulge at the same time, making his fur bristle up his back as he inhales, gazing down at your panties. "This scent... I've had to smell you the whole way here. Every bit of sweat and slick assaulting me. " He laments as he drags his claws up the inside of your thigh, drawing blood, making you gush with arousal as you squirm under his grip.  
"A-Ah!!" You gasp. "N-No Genn! Please!! Don't do this to me!" You beg.  
"Let me go!"  
"NO!" He roars over you loudly, sending a chill down your spin as he slams his bulge against your now soaked panties, making you cry out.  
"I've already resisted fucking you into the dirt on our way here." He leans down with a rumble, his snout barely touching the tip of your nose.  
"YOU, are in MY TERRITORY now, and I will do WHATEVER I PLEASE." Genn snarls as he releases his grip on your neck and kneels between your soft legs, hurriedly pulling your panties off and throwing them to the doorway. He takes in the scent of your arousal as he begins lapping at your folds with his long tongue. His hot breath against your clit makes you whine and arch your back, gripping his mane tightly and tangling your fingers in it as you grind your hips against him. The slight graze of his teeth against your sex made you shiver with a mix of pleasure and pain. He flicks his tongue over your clit, making you shudder with pleasure before replacing his tongue with his thumb, rubbing circles over the small, sensitive bud.  
"I want to hear every sound you can make." He demanded just before he penetrates your core with his long, thick fingers, leaning up to rest his forehead against yours. He angles his fingers just so he doesn't rip into you with his claws as he inserts two and begins to move his whole hand up and down. The motion immediately turns you to putty in his hand, his fingers hitting your G-spot every time he moves them up, with the added pleasure of his thumb rubbing on your clit.  
You were a moaning mess as you began to hit your climax, throwing your arms around his back with your nails digging in, making his muscles ripple as he speeds up his hand.  
"Oh, fuck, Genn!" You whined, panting and squirming against him. "G-Genn! Genn--!" Your hips buck as he bangs against your G-spot once more. "GENN!!!" You exclaim passionately as your sweet pussy squirts all over his hand, making wet sucking sounds as you clamp down around him while he's ramping down the movement. He hums deeply with a proud sense of accomplishment as he lifts you back up, carrying you off to the bedroom. Genn tosses you onto the mattress, your body bouncing slightly upon impact. He undoes his trousers, letting them drop to the floor as his large cock springs free. You eye it hungrily and curiously, staring at his knot. He laughs loudly.  
"Never seen a Worgen cock before, Little One?" He says as he strokes his member for you with a knowing smirk. You shake your head, but scan his naked form, eyeing every muscle on his body.  
"This bit at the base? It’s called a knot, and it’s going inside you, so you better be ready, because I'm not stopping now." Hearing those words makes you groan with need as you spread your dripping and twitching cunt open for him.  
"Just… fuck me… already" You pant, moving your hips hungrily, sliding a hand up from your entrance to your clit, rubbing it in small, fast circles while we watches you quiver. "I need it..."  
The Worgen scoffs at your use of the word 'need' when he's the one going through mating season.  
"Then here I come." He groans as he rubs the tapered tip of his member against your hungry hole.  
"I'm going to make you scream." He growls just as he shoves his cock into you, your pussy spreading for him all the way down to the knot. Your eyes prick with tears as you arch your back to escape the pain. You feel like your breath got sucked out and your body is being split in half. He stops to wait until you’re ready for him to move, less urgent now that he has you where he wants you. The white furred Worgen gently rolls the pad of his thumb around your clitoris, trying to let the pain give way to pleasure. He knows he's big, and he probably tore you a little bit. Once you start breathing heavily and mewling while he's rubbing you, he begins to move slowly. His breath growing heavier as he's leaned over you, using his long tongue to lick all over your neck and collar bone. Little groans and rumbles emanating from him.  
"You... are made for me... you fit on me so perfectly..." He whines with pleasure, gently moving inside you. You moan softly and sweetly, burying your face within his snow-white mane, the manly alpha scent clouding your mind completely.  
"You're filling me so much...!" You gasp, the sensation of his tapered point grinding against your walls and gently prodding your cervix making your pussy shudder with excitement. He could feel every bit of you, shaping and molding your folds to him, your body accepting its new role. You hadn't had a man bed you like this in so long your didn't want to stop. You brought your hips to meet his, intensifying the feeling you both received with every impact.  
"No... Not yet!" Genn growled to himself, resisting the urge to seed you this very moment. He wanted to take his time, explore your beautiful body with his hands. The Worgen king abruptly withdrew himself from your core, panting heavily, his forehead against yours as he stared into your eyes. He wanted to mark you. Show the world that he owns you now whether you wanted it or not. You gave him his moment to regain his stamina before you led him onto the bed this time, coaxing him with a gentle tug of the shoulders. It was your turn to make him feel good.

Straddling his large form with a small smile, you gently started to tease him, rubbing your dripping folds along the underside of his member. His hands wandered to your breasts softly kneading them through your leather armor.  
“This has to go.” He grumbled quietly, undoing all the straps holding on your shoulder pads and chest piece before removing your shirt, your nipples pebbling from the cool breeze of the open window. Lightly sighing at the sensation in his hips as his hands then drift down to your soft, squishy ass. His claws lightly dig into your skin, leaving thin cuts that begin to bead with blood as he tightens his grip to grind his member against you in response to your movement. One of his hands glides up your back to grip your hair, pulling you down closer to his face.  
“Put... Me in. Now.” He demanded, his words a low, lusty rumble that you could feel through his chest, sending a shiver through your core. You comply, lifting your ass up just enough to position him at your entrance.  
“You asked for it.” You murmured playfully, a sly grin lingering on your lips as you look up at him. He hadn’t released your hair yet, using it as leverage to show you that even though you’re the one on top, he’s the one in control. To be honest, you really didn’t mind anymore. Something about the primal, animal behavior coming from someone as dignified and sophisticated as a king really turned you on. You lower yourself onto him, swallowing him whole in one go—down to the knot, which at this point, you aren’t even sure that it’ll fit.  
Genn nearly howled, bucking his hips up as hard as he could, his fur bristling all the way up his back. You’ve really done it now. You think to yourself. With a snarl he lifts your ass.  
“Here we go.” He groans out as he begins fucking you as hard and fast as he can, his claws digging into everything he touched. Your thighs, your hips, even your breasts. You arch your back, lifting your ass up a bit more. The feeling pulling noises from you that you didn’t know you could make as you struggle to keep yourself at a reasonable volume.  
“No need to stay quiet, Little One.” He murmured.  
“We are the only ones around for quite a while.” Greymane then moves to sit up, supporting your back with one hand before placing both onto your ass, standing up to press your back against the cool wall. He rocked his hips against yours until he could find the right angle, his member feeling like it was scooping your insides.  
“Mmm, fuck!” You cry out, throwing your head back in pleasure, your legs wrapping around his hips as you dig your nails into his back. He paused with a smirk, using the angle to his advantage as he then began to thrust inside you once more, grinding his cock against your G-spot as he gradually increased his force, fucking you as hard as he could. Your sound grew louder with every movement as you neared your climax. Genn could feel you tightening up around him, drawing a sharp breath.  
“Oh gods! I’m so close!” You yell, looking at him through half-lidded eyes with a pleasure-glazed expression. Your skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, a small thread of saliva connecting your tongue to your teeth as you gasped for air. The sight was too good to behold, he couldn’t help cupping your cheek with his hand, his thumb pressing against your lower lip as he pressed his head into the wall.  
“You ready, Little One?” He growled in a raspy tone.  
“Y-Yes! Give it to me!” Your enthusiasm drew a chuckle out of the werewolf as he gripped your hips tighter. With a nod, King Greymane pulled your hair hard and began pounding mercilessly into your core, hitting that sweet spot every time.  
“Genn—Genn—GENN!!” You scream as you near the tipping point, your body shuddering against his with raw anticipation, the overwhelming feeling making tears well up in your eyes, any second you were going to--. Your pussy tightens up as hard as it can around the man inside you, refusing to let him go.  
“You’re mine!” He roars with pleasure before biting into your shoulder, burying his knot in you, releasing every drop of seed that he’d been neglecting to release for gods know how long, his muscles rippling in response. All these sensations at once push you over the edge, making you scream his name one more time as you squirt all over his thighs, your body rendered a gasping, shuddering mess. He didn’t withdraw until your breathing was somewhat normal, walking you over to the bed to gently lay you down. As you try to pull yourself together, he goes over to the window and tears down the other curtain, using that to clean you up. Once he had finished, he transformed back to his normal self, climbing into bed next to you. His fingertips gently trace the outline of your body, your curves, the scratches he left all over you, and—the bite. Genn’s mind raced with how he was going to apologize for all those things he just did to you.  
You just stare at him and smile in the afterglow, moving closer to him as your body begins to succumb to sleep, yet you couldn’t help but notice that he seemed bothered by something.  
“My Lord… Is everything okay…?” You murmur quietly, bringing your arm around his torso.  
“Well…” He spoke in a raspy voice, pausing with a sigh before he continued, looking down to make eye contact with you.  
“I’m sorry about that…er, outburst, shall we call it? I should not have forced myself on you like that, I should not have…” Genn paused once more, fighting for the proper words.  
“I should not have—You know… Inside. There was so much, there’s no way you won’t be without child at this point.” He said as he closed his eyes to rub his temples. You blink drowsily a few times, moving your legs to entangle them with his before moving up just enough you lay a soft kiss on his chin.  
“None of that bothers me…” You say quietly.  
“You did what you had to do, and it wasn’t bad! In fact, it was amazing! Plus, what could be a greater honor than being chosen to bear the child of a king?” You smiled reassuringly, hoping that your words would console him.  
“Well… If you say so.” He said as he brushes some of your hair behind your ear.  
“But that’s not the only thing. I really did mess up with one thing.” You raise a brow inquisitively at his statement.  
“I bit you.” He says, tracing the marks of his fangs with his thumb.  
“That is how this…curse is transmitted.” He frowns. You feel a knot in your chest as his words process in your mind. So, you’re going to be one of them now. You don’t know how to feel about it.  
“I knew I wanted to mark you, but not like that… I did not mean to.” You could see the worry on his face, but recalling some words he spoke not too long ago, you couldn’t help but giggle just a little bit.  
“What is so funny about this situation??” He questioned, looking slightly annoyed.  
“I just recalled something from a few moments ago…” You said with a grin, looking up at him.  
“I guess you really did make me yours, huh?” Genn’s face looked taken aback for just a moment as he heard your words, then softening his expression before resting his chin on our head and snaking his arms over your petite frame.  
“I guess so… Little One. Now, get some rest.”


End file.
